


Speedos

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Moose appreciates Kevin in speedos.





	Speedos

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this could be seen as a sequel to "No Strings Attached", but it's not intended to be. No need to read that first, or at all, for this to make sense.

Kevin is a busy bee. 

There is always some kind of activity after school. Wrestling or debate or tutoring someone in English. 

Swim team season had just about started now, and this is Kevin’s favourite time of the year. 

He’s good at swimming, and it is great exercise. And it’s not a contact sport, which means less bruises on his pale skin, and no need for a partner to practice. It’s just easier. 

Coach lets him use the pool pretty much like he wants, before school or after practice. 

It’s early today, an hour and a half before Kevin’s first class. 

He had been up already anyway, having breakfast with his dad before what his dad presumed would be a busy weekend at work. So, Kevin had decided to head into school and get in some laps before first bell. It’s still early in the season, and he wants to show Coach that he’s giving it his all. 

He’s taking a break now, walking back to the locker room to fetch his water bottle to have a drink, after a good number of rounds. 

Just as he opens his locker, the door entrance door to the boy’s locker room opens. 

“Ouf Keller, you’re killing me,” a hoarse voice tells him from the other side of the room. 

Turning, Kevin finds his boyfriend standing a few meters away now, an appreciative look on his face. 

“Morning, Marmaduke.” Kevin rarely uses his boyfriend’s given name, usually opting to go with his given nickname, like most of Riverdale does. 

Stepping into Kevin, Moose plants a kiss on his lips. “Good morning babe.” 

“You’re early,” Kevin notes. 

“Marsha had some project she needed to work on this morning, bugged me into driving her.” Moose rolls his eyes, but Kevin knows he secretly adores his younger sister. “But I have to say, it was worth it, with the view I got when I walked in here…” Moose grins as his hands glide down Kevin’s sides and goes to rest over his speedo clad butt.

“Mmmhm, and how did you know I was here?” He questions, one eyebrow raised. 

“Your truck was in the parking lot,” Moose tells him, grinning before diving in to nibble on Kevin’s neck. "And it's swim season. I know you love swim season."

His dad’s truck, technically. But since he used the squad car most days, Kevin usually had the truck at his disposal. 

Moose’s hands gave a good squeeze to Kevin’s behind, groaning a bit as he did so. “Not sure I can get that picture out of my mind,” Moose admitted to his boyfriend. 

“I’m pretty sure this is the opening scene to a porn,” Kevin teased, before leaning in for another kiss. 

“There’s plenty of things I’d love to do to you right now,” Moose teased back, though Kevin didn’t think he was joking. His boyfriend was a sweet one, always considerate and much more emotional open than Kevin thought before they were an item, but he was also a very horny teenage boy. Which Kevin knew from experience. 

“I’m sure you do, but I’d rather not get detention for being caught getting blown in the boy’s locker room,” Kevin pointed out, matter-of-factly. 

“Mood killer,” Moose called out, teasingly.

“But… My dad’s probably gonna be late tonight. So if you want to come over later…” Kevin left the question hang in the air. 

“I’ll be there,” Moose promised him, giving Kevin’s butt another squeeze. “Will you wear the speedos for me?” He was the one with the raised brown now, that lopsided grin on his face. 

“You wish,” Kevin replied, already pulling himself out of his boyfriend’s grip. “I need to get back to my laps. But I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Definitively,” Moose promised him, smile on his face at the thought of what was awaiting him later that day. 

“Good. Later, then.” Kevin nodded, before walking off. 

Moose stayed right where he was, admiring Kevin’s amazing butt as he walked off, the dark speedos doing everything they could to make it look even more amazing. Moose bit his lower lip. It was only a minute or two after Kevin had left the locker room that the taller boy got moving, heading to the cafeteria to see if they were serving anything good before class started.


End file.
